


True Dream

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Funny, M/M, Pegasus and Horses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Since he was a child, Hubert always dreamed about being a Falcon Knight. A dream that crushed away the first time he looked down from the second floor of his house and almost fainted. And when he realized horses hated him.But Ferdinand Von Aegir promised his help to him when they arrived at Garreg Mach. Well... until his attention was dragged somewhere else...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 24





	True Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!  
> First, thanks for reading this!!  
> Secondly, sorry for the mistakes. English isn't my first language and I've dislexia.  
> Then, don't forget that you're awesome! You matter for someone and you're important!!! Whatever you want to do (unless if it's illegal) you can do it!! Even with baby steps!! *blow you a kiss* Stay hydrated!!!!
> 
> (And if you want to hang out, I've a twitter @Angelscythe (and even a pro twitter with all the fics and news => @_Angelscythe_ )

Since he was a child, Hubert always dreamed about being a Falcon Knight. A dream that crushed away the first time he looked down from the second floor of his house and almost fainted. A few months after he started to daydream about it, sadly.

And the second time was… when he realized horses hated him.

He really had no chances to fulfill his dreams.

Yet… his year had Garreg Mach seemed to change the Fate… Not only because he was forced to pass time with people he depicted but also because Ferdinand Von Aegir tried to help him with his dream. Fighting his demons, fighting his fear… First, horses. Ferdinand had a thing with the horses and he could calm them down. Just by his presence. With him, it was easy to ride them and, quickly, he had learned to sit on the huge muscular back. Riding them had been more difficult. Especially because, as soon as he moved away from Ferdinand, the horses started to react.

Having the confidence of the horses, learning with Ferdinand or one a fake horse, he slowly started to understand how to do. Perhaps he could ride a Pegasus at the end of the year! Not making them fly though… Eh, maybe he could be a Pegasus rider on the floor.

This would be a new concept.

Ferdinand seemed to have loved the idea. He had laughed. And since this moment, Hubert knew Garreg Mach was really a weird place.

Strangely… he liked it.

He almost had wanted to bother Lady Edelgard with that but they have enough problem. And he only wanted her to be fine. As fine as possible with her paste and the future she promised to herself.

Sadly, she had more problems than she thought. Especially because her heart was beating for someone within Garreg Mach.

It wasn’t planned.

She always tried to push back people but this one slithering within her protection and she didn’t understand how her heart was full of love. And yet… was it that surprising? After all, this being was perfect.

Hubert wanted to help her. He truly believed it wasn’t a good thing she would give her heart to someone, turn her mind away from their plan. Bu her happiness was one of the most important thing ever.

Somehow, Hubert knew he would never reach his dreams. How could he? Not only Garreg Mach refused men to climb on Pegasuses but everything was pushing him away from it. Yet… he felt like he was in a dream.

But dream would always stop at a moment. That harsh moment when you open your eyes and you are stuck with the sad reality.

He opened the eyes the day where the Abyss had been discovered. When that girl came back from the past, from Ferdinand’s past, and needed more his help than him.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that his future was only made to serve Edelgard and nothing else. He could have to suffer a reality way worse than this so he wasn’t so annoyed by it as such. But it was a bit sad. Sad that he had believed in hope and searched to see something past the complexion of the plan. And… past… Lady Edelgard’s existence.

“You look more melancholic lately, Hubert.”

Edelgard’s voice made Hubert come back to his dear reality.

“Do I?”

“Yes. And I have the feeling I see you do nothing but work with me.”

“Is it bad?” Hubert wondered.

“It depends. Do you still have time for yourself?”

“For scheming and preparing murders?” He bowed deeply. “Always, my Lady.”

“That’s not what I expected but if you are having fun, what can I say?” she sighed softly.

“I am having a lot of fun. But it is funny especially because I can be sure you are reaching what you would like.”

“Don’t forget yourself in this path. You know…” Edelgard walked toward her axe. Soon, they will have to fight. “I don’t have much time left.”

“I will do my best to allow you every time you will need,” he said. “How the time you wish. You will fulfill your dreams and…”

“Not. There are no dreams I wish to fulfill. Lot of my dreams are…”

She closed her eyes and he approached her. He held out her hair so she can put on her cape for the battle.

She turned toward him and he grabbed the light purple ribbons to put them in her soft mane, tying them.

“I don’t want to bring anyone in a life like mine. I don’t want to give any hope to anyone. If I have a bit of chance, I will see the future I want to create for everyone, a better Fódlan but… if someone shares my life, it will be only mean to them…”

“I am sharing your life,” Hubert reminded kindly.

She walked toward him, coming on her tiptoe. But she was still too tiny and he lowered himself. She pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s what I said, my dear: that’s mean.” She looked at him. “Don’t you have anything you want to do? Now or to prepare your future when…”

“When nothing. I don’t expect outliving you.”

She pressed her dinger on his nose. “What do you want now?”

“I… would like to kill a blond lady.”

“Hubert!” That wasn’t that surprising coming from him though. “I didn’t know you had something against Ingrid Brandl Galatea?”

“No,” he smiled. “The other blond lady.”

They walked outside together.

“Constance Von Nuvelle?” she asked, surprised.

Hubert nodded.

“Why?” she asked.

“She is asking too much attention.”

He would never hide anything from her, or lie… but in this case, he hadn’t to say anything.

It was… different.

Usually, he didn’t care about who needed attention or not, though he was always feeling better with people not asking attention at all. Linhardt and Bernadetta were a pleasure for him. Just having them around and not caring for them.

Perfection.

He only wanted to care for one person: Lady Edelgard.

Well… maybe not just Edelgard…

When they arrived on the battlefield for some training, Ferdinand was already there, talking with Constance.

In front of them, there was the Knights of Seiros, ready for a good spar. For Hubert and Edelgard, it was pretty sad to see them against them and knowing that… even if they murdered some of them, that wouldn’t fix every problem with the Church and the Crests. If taking them down one by one could help… but no, this would only worsen everything.

When Edelgard saw the amount of Knights, she wondered if they really could reach Rhea. Even with the means she had.

But while she was thinking about that, Hubert was looking at Ferdinand who talked with Constance. The Lady was hugging herself, not daring to watch him, listening to him without really replying. Or only with a sad smile.

Since they were with the class, and the Knights wouldn’t attack them that way, Hubert allowed himself to excuse himself to his Princess and he walked toward Ferdinand. He was holding the reins of his horse, a little pout on his lips.

“Ferdinand…”

“Yes, one second,” he said, moving his finger.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t use your time when someone is willing to talk with you… The Nobility of the Marquis Vestra is so superior to mine, you should push your efforts toward him…”

“No, Constance. You are my friends and I refuse to let you that way. I will fight by your side. You will bliss me with your beauty!”

“But, Ferdinand…”

She let out a scream as her Pegasus moved, looking afraid by something, his head hitting her.

“Ah… See, even the one I though being my dear friend is annoyed by my presence…”

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Hubert said. He walked toward them and grabbed the reins. “See.”

Ferdinand’s horse started to move, whining with anger. Constance let out a sound and watched as her Pegasus hit his hoof on the ground.

Hubert’s dream always had to be to jump on the back of an animal that way, using his power and magic to dominate the battlefield. Even with Ferdinand’s efforts, he hadn’t been able to do anything. But at this second, since he couldn’t kill, his brain pushed him to jump climb on the back of the Pegasus.

“If you don’t want to do it, I will take the horse myself,” he stated.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand shouted.

Hubert was able to sit on a horse and make him do a little… when Ferdinand was around. And when his energy was positive. He was confident…

But it wasn’t a horse.

This one had a horn and wings. And they really could use those wings. Wings that started to move quickly.

“Hubert, come down!” Ferdinand commanded, holding out his hand to grab his.

The Pegasus whined and his hooves hit the floor with violence, spreading dust around. It raised and, under their eyes, Hubert turned to white then blue and green. His hands closed violently around the mane of the Pegasus… which whined even more and shook his head. It tried to push away Hubert and Hubert tried to stay on its back. But it was hard.

For both of them.

“Oh no…” Constance whispered, bringing her hands to her face.

“Hubert?!” Ferdinand called.

“Hubert?” Edelgard repeated. She dashed to Ferdinand, pointing out the sky. “What is he doing?!”

“I… don’t know,” Ferdinand replied.

“Taking risks!” Caspar said. He held out his hands. “I’ll catch him.”

Linhardt yawned and moved backward. “I don’t want to see when he will splash on the floor. I’m going to sleep there…”

“Linhardt! Don’t you want to help him and heal him?” Bernadetta begged, shaking on place.

“I can’t heal someone who is splashed on the floor,” Linhardt replied.

“Ugh…” Dorothea commented.

“I can holding my arms too,” Petra proposed to Caspar. “With our two strength, we are in ability to save our friends!”

“I don’t know if this is really smart…” Byleth said. “You have more chance to be hurt than saving him.”

But the Pegasus was still in the airs, flying and whining. Hubert was about to pass out, because he had looked down and they all seemed so tiny. He was so high.

His fingers closed around the mane and his head turned even more and then…

Everything went black.

His eyes opened.

He was on something very soft. A bed?

“You, idiot!”

Edelgard.

He turned his head toward her.

“What have you done?”

“Don’t worry, I had control on everything,” he said, straightening. “What happened, though?”

“Control on everything,” she mocked. “Petra and Caspar caught you. Linhardt used a spell to slow your fall and Ferdinand brought you here.”

“Ferdinand… I see. I thought he would be busy with Miss Nuvelle.”

“ _Miss Nuvelle_ was almost crying because her Pegasus almost killed you… but everybody was congratulating her so Ferdinand hadn’t to take care of her. As you have planned?” she mocked.

“Everything went as I have planned it,” he said.

“Except being able to hold two minutes on a Pegasus.”

“I knew being a Falcon Knight was out of my capacities.”

“I’m sorry, Hubert. I know it was important for you.”

Though she could also guess he hadn’t jump on the back of Constance’s Pegasus’ back only to achieve his dream. Probably because the Pegasus wasn’t supposed to rise like that in the airs…

“It wasn’t but thank you,” Hubert replied.

She sighed. She knew he would never lie to her but she wondered if, willing to please her, he wasn’t forgetting his real wishes.

Knocks on the door reverberated in the room.

“Yes?” Edelgard called.

Hubert had closed his eyes again, pressing his head against the wall. She grabbed a pillow to put it under his skill, looking worry for him.

The door opened on a huge bouquet and a collection of sweets. Never you would see such a big bouquet. Every flower in there was black. A deep black stark against the green of the stems. And every sweet there was looking yummy, being Hubert’s favorite. There even was one of those rare coffee candies.

They were expensive and not very common around Garreg Mach.

“Oh… Thank you a lot. Let me make some room on the night stand,” Edelgard said.

She got up to push the bandage and gauze away. As well as the glass of water.

Hubert opened his eyes, wanting to help her but she moved her finger to him.

“Don’t move,” she commanded. “Please,” she added to the moving bouquet.

Bouquet that sit on the nightstand, revealing the golden hair of Ferdinand. Ferdinand approached Hubert and gave him a bag of candies.

“Thank you,” he said. “You hadn’t to do that.”

“It is my pleasure. And my duty! I should have reacted quicker… But it was unconscious from you! You can’t even ride a horse and you are afraid of high!”

“I hadn’t planned that cayuse to start flying!”

“You know horses hate you! Why did you think Pegasus would be that different?”

“You are annoying me, Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

“I am annoying you! I wasn’t annoying you when you begged me to teach you how to…”

“Begging you?!”

Edelgard was watching them, getting angry at each other, like a very old couple. She sighed. They were unbelievable. She would have loved telling to Ferdinand Hubert needed to rest a little after all of this but could she really?

“Yes! You were begging me, always!”

“Perhaps because you weren’t able to do your work, too busy to play the Noble with Miss Nuvelle. I suppose it makes you feel like a Noble to help a damsel in distress.”

“A damsel in distress?! Constance isn’t a damsel in distress! She is my friend! And she needed me!”

“Me as well.”

“You… needed me?”

“Only to learn how to ride a horse or a Pegasus.”

“You shouldn’t ride a Pegasus! You literally passed out because you were like five meters above the floor.”

“Wouldn’t you be afraid if…”

“I totally can look down from my window, in contrary of you, my dear Hubert.”

“Your dear Hubert!” he laughed coldly. “How are you so pathet…”

“Why wouldn’t you both kiss instead of doing foreplays that way?” Edelgard asked.

“Excuse me?!” Ferdinand choked out.

“Lady Edelgard?!”

“Oh, please, the sexual tension is so palpable! I would love to ask you to go find a room but you already have found it so…”

“Edelgard, that’s so… Edelgard!!” Ferdinand protested.

“Ferdinaaaaand?” She moved her hand to the huge bouquet and the mountain of candies and sweets. “Why have you brought all of this.”

“Well, it’s… It’s just… I had to!” he countered. “It’s what nobility and decency ask me too!”

“You made a lot of efforts,” she smiled.

“B… But, no. It’s just…”

“Strange from you to know that well Hubert’s taste,” she pursued, smiling. She leaned toward Hubert. “Was it in your plan?”

He frowned.

His hand moved to grab Ferdinand’s wrist and he tugged him toward him. Their faces were suddenly next to each other. Ferdinand suddenly blushed. Red as he never had been, he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Hubert took his chin between his fingers to kiss him more.

Edelgard turned away, giving them a bit of privacy.

Hubert wouldn’t do anything that could annoy Edelgard much. But he allowed himself to drag Ferdinand in his arms. The young Aegir slid against his chest, his cheeks still a bit red.

A knock at the door disturbed them.

“Yes?” Hubert called.

He hoped it was no one from the Church because they would be outraged by this proximity…

The door opened on Lysithea. She smiled and Edelgard blushed, what Hubert didn’t miss at all.

“I’m sorry, I smell the sweets! Can I take some?” she asked, smiling like a sunshine.

Hubert glanced at his future Empress, smirking. His eyes were saying ‘see, all of this was planned’ but then, they slid on Ferdinand, cherishing him as he was talking with Lysithea, offering her the sweets.

And Edelgard refused to thank him… out loud, as she started to talk with Lysithea as well.


End file.
